blackchessfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Opisy/Scenariusze Opowiadań
Interesuję się, anime/mangą(Jestem osobą która obejrzała/przeczytała 700 anime i mang), fantastyką i sci-fi. Piszę opowiadania, lubię też oglądać filmy i czytać książki. Uwielbiam różne mitologię i Steampunk, Cyberpunk już mniej, choć też bywa ciekawy, bardzo mnie interesuje krypto-zoologia. Czytam fantastykę i książki sci-fi, które często przeplatają się z okruchami życia, erotyką, romansem itp. Lubię jeść ostre i słodkie rzeczy, nie lubię słonych, kocham pływać, kiedyś trenowałem pływanie, przez 5 lat. Zwierzęta cóż lubię je mam 2 koty i psa, choć interesowałem się nimi bardziej za młodu, choć zastanawiam się nad weterynarią lub medycyną. Nie palę, piję okazjonalnie, nienawidzę grzybów. Seria Fate: Servant of Black: 1.Saber- Mordred 2.Caster-Moses(jeśli Rider of Red to Ramesses II), jeśli nie to Mephistopheles 3.Lancer- Joanna d'arc 4.Berserker- Minamoto no Raikou 5.Assasins- Dr. Jekyll 6.Rider- Edward Teach 7.Archer- Nicola Tesla Servant of Red: 1.Saber- Saint George, a tu dałem świętego Georga, bo mi z Ascalonem wygląda na Sabera, ale jak ma być poprawnie z serią to dałbym Sigfrieda, albo Minamoto no Raikou(a wtedy Berserkiem of Black byłby Darius III, a Riderem of Red byłby Ramesses II) 2.Caster- Abe no Seimei 3.Lancer- Sun Wukong 4.Berserker- Elizabeth Báthory 5.Assasins- Cleopatra 6.Rider- Darius III, niby jest tylko berserkiem ale ja dałem go na Ridera, bo jego Szlachetne Widmo to on na czarnym słoniu wraz z armią biegnący na wroga, nadal będzie Berserkowy tylko będzie chwilami bardziej ludzki jak każdy Berserk bywa, a jak już ma być poprawnie jak z serią Fate to dałbym tu Ramesses II , czyli Ramzes przybrany grat Mojżesza. 7.Archer- Nobunaga Oda Avanger-Alcides czyli Heracles Ruler-Solomon Moje ulubione Cosplayerki: https://www.instagram.com/fooloood/ pokemom yellow(M): Pikachu, Charizard, Blastiose, Venusaur, Snorlax, jeden rotacyjny. pokemon gold(M): Meganium, Corsola, Magmar, Miltank, Dragonite, Espeon pokemon silver(M):Typhlosion, Quagsire, Jumpluff, Sudowoodo, Ampharos, Delibird pokemon crystal(F): Feraligatr, Arcanine, Bellossom, Sneasel, Pidgeot, Aipom pokemon sapphire(M)(mój pierwszy od dawna team, aż żal patrzeć): 1.Blaziken, 2.Aggron, 3.Crawdount, 4.Breloom/Cacturne, 5.Swellow, 6.Magneton pokemon ruby(F):Sceptile, Camerupt, Gyarados, Heracross, Rhydon, Skarmory pokemon emerald(M): Swampert, Ludicolo, Torkoal, Gardevior, Sableye, Altaria pokemon Leaf Green(M): Venusaur, Gyarados, Aerodactyl, Kangaskhan, Ninetales, Raichu pokemon Fire Red(F): Charizard, Vileplume, Lapras, Primeape/Snorlax, Electrabuzz, Farfetch'd pokemon Diamond(M): Torterra, Staraptor, Bibarel, Lucario, Drapion, Flareon pokemon Pearl(M):1.Infernape, 2.Gastrodon, 3.Abomasnow, 4.Chatot, 5.Luxray, 6.Probopass pokemon Platinium(F):1.Empoleon, 2.Rapidash, 3.Tangrowth, 4.Froslass, 5.Lopunny, 6.Togekiss pokemon heart gold(M):1.Typhlosion,2.Quagsire,3.Heracross,4.Gliscor/Ampharos,6.Togekiss, 6.Sudowoodo pokemon heart gold eevee challange(F):Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, Dragonite pokemon soul silver(M): Feraligatr, Victreebel, Houndoom, Ampharos, Crobat, Ursaring pokemon White(F):1. Serperior, 2. Swanna, 3.Simisear, 4.Zoroark, 5.Garbodor, 6. Cinccino pokemon Black 2(M):1.Emboar, 2.Seismitoad, 3.Simisage/Amoonguss 4.Eelektross, 5.Mandibuzz, 6. Lucario pokemon X(F):1.Chesnaught, 2.Talonflame, 3.Clawitzer, 4.Mega Charizard X, 5.Alakazam, 6.Slyveon pokemon Y(M):1.Delphox, 2.Gogoat, 3.Blastiose, 4.Gengar, 5.Mega Lucario, 6.Noivern pokemon Alpha Sapphire(M):1.Sampert, 2.Ludicolo, 3.Camerupt, 4.Mega Heracross, 5.Altaria, 6.Sableye(mega) pokemon Moon(M): 1.Decidueye, 2.Magmortar, 3.Wishiwashi, 4.Mimikyu, 5.Toucannon, 6.Muk(Alolan) Champion:Scizor(Mega) Moje teamy ogólne: 1.Swampert, Serperior, Mega Charizard Y, Mimikyu, Electivire, Noivern 2.Blastiose, Blaziken, Decideye, Nihilego, Mega Lucario, Thundurus Często się zastanawiałem jacy są moi ulubieni Bohaterowie Marvela czy DC Comic, uznałem, że tacy: Marvel: 1.Deadpool 2.Spiderman 3.Iron Man 4.Ghost Rider 5.Doctor strange 6.Ant-man 7.Silver Surfer 8.Jean Grey 9.Hulk 10.Vision DC: 1.Flash 2.Green Lantern 3.Batman 4.Gold booster 5.Raven 6.Superboy 7.Starfire 8.Błękitny Skarabeusz/''Blue Beetle'' 9.Hawkgirl 10. Antagoniści wspólna lista: 1.Ultron 2.Joker 3.Thanos 4.Doctor Doom 5.Magneto 6.Apokalypse 7.Loki 8.Galactus 9.Beta Ray Bill (niby bohater ale go nie lubię XD znaczy lubię ale nie jest dla mnie zbyt dobry) 10.Trujący Bluszcz Natomiast teraz przedstawię ciekawą listę, pokemony, którymi chciałbym, być żyjąc w świecie Pokemon Mystic Dungeon: Grass type:Sceptile, Simisage, Rowlet(i jego ewolucja) Water:Golduck, Politoed,Poliwrath,Bibarel/normalny w sumie ale dam tu. Fire:Charizard, Magmortar, Simisear, Infernape,Emboar Electric: Electivire, Raichu Psychic:Alakazam, Grumpig, Gallade, Ice:Delibird, Beartic Dragon: Dragonite, Latios Dark:Sableye, Krookodile, Scrafty Fairy:Slurpuff, Mr. Mime, Mawile Normal:Ditto,Snorlax, Kecleon, Spinda, Ambipom, Cinccino, Diggersby, Fighting: Hitmontop, Lucario, Throh, Hawlucha, Heracross, Toxicroak, Fly:Farfetch'd, Ledian, (oraz inne z typem Fly, które wymieniłem). Poison: Roserade, Gengar, (oraz inne z tym typem, które wymieniłem). Ground: Marowak, Seismitoad (oraz inne z tym typem, które wymieniłem). Rock: Sudowoodo, Bug: Volbeat, Accelgor (oraz inne z tym typem, które wymieniłem) Ghost: Banette, Dusknoir, Rotom (oraz inne z tym typem, które wymieniłem) Steel: Większość już wymieniłem, są to Lucario i Mawile. Dwanaście Gwiazd Porannych "Twelve Morning Stars": 1.Tatsumi Saguro-'''Japoński mnich, łysy z krótkimi sądami takimi plamkami wąsowatymi właściwie, poczciwy staruszek, łysy z wielkim brzuchem, chodzi cały czas w odświętnym stroju mnicha,uwielbia sobie wypić i czasami podrywać młode dziewczyny, wydaję się taki niepozorny, ale jest wyjątkowo silny, inteligentny i zwinny, posiada mnóstwo Tanuki, które pomagają mu w pracy, zastępują na nudnych spotkaniach czy podają alkohol. Nie dziwne więc, że jego przydomek to Król Tanuki, dawno temu miał jednak inny teraz nie bardzo kojarzony, Płomący Demon, dlaczego? A dlatego, że na jego lewej ręce wypalone są runy pętające w nim moc gigantycznych płomieni, gdy je uaktywni, wypalają się na jego ręcę, on sam zaczyna płonąć, staję w ogniu, albo raczej on staję się ogniem, oczy, wąsy, ubrania i cała reszta zmienia się w żywy ogień, palący wszystko na swojej drodze, w tej postaci jest właściwie nietykalny, potrafi też tworzyć chude odnisto-lawowe golemy, który wykonują każdy jego rozkaz, poza tym shurikeny z ognia i inne przydatne rzeczy w tym broń. 2.Tomas Cage - lat 33, były żołnierz, seksista, alkoholik, seksoholik, sadysta, kulturysta, narcyz. Te słowa opisują doskonale to co widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Jest to sierota przygarnięta przez wojskowego, wtedy robiono to masowo i wychowywano takie dzieci na magicznych żołnierzy, rządowych egzorcystów do zadań specjalnych, wyryto im na dłoniach w mało humanitarny sposób runy teleportujące dzięki nim potrafią przenosić do siebie broń i nie tylko gdziekolwiek są. Ale opowiadając dalej po takim treningu, został przydzielony do oddziału, gdzie poznał najlepszego przyjaciela i swoją przyszłą koleżankę, wtedy był uśmiechniętym 22 latkiem, który pragnął być bohaterem narodu. Jego więzi z ukochaną i przyjacielem zawiązywały się z misji na misję, aż przyszła po latach ta felerna. Gdy miał 27 lat, a jego już wtedy narzeczona była w ciąży wysłano ich na misję do nieznanej świątyni, z której mieli przejąć artefakt, świątyni strzegły zombie, które ziały ogniem i miały świecące brzuchy, wszystko szło świetnie aż do czasu wejścia do sali gdzie był artefakt, wtedy to, ściany zaczęły się świecić, artefakt ogarnęła mroczna siła, nad nimi pojawiła się zakapturzona postać, a członkowie jego drużyny zaczęli być pochłaniani żywcem przez jakiś mroczny pył, on w samym środku stojąc mógł tylko patrzeć jak wszyscy giną, nie mogli się stamtąd wydostać nawet teleportacją... ostatnie słowa od dowództwa: Przykro nam ale staliście się niewygodni, ale może wasi następcy pożyją dłużej. Gdy został tylko on i jego ukochana przytulił ją do siebie, a mrok zaczął ich pożerać żywcem, sam Cage stracił przytomność. Obudził się w owej świątyni następnego dnia wszędzie były podżarte ciała jego najbliższych, on tylko je przytulił i zaczął się śmiać, śmiać gdyż to wszystko wydawało mu się tylko jakimś kiepskim żartem. Potem gdy postanowił się zemścić i zabił przełożonych, dowiedział, się, że nie zginął bez powodu, dostał lub uaktywnił nowe moce, każda jego rana się regenerowała, a on sam potrafił anulować magię w swoim otoczeniu, pomyślał: Zajebista moc, mogę anulować moc jakiegoś gostka, po czym go rozpieprzyć jak robala. Nie był już tym samym miłym i patriotycznym chłopakiem, stał się człowiekiem, opisanym w pierwszym zdaniu, rok po tym wstąpił do zakonu Rdzawego Krzyża i został Wyższym Egzorcystą, członkiem Dwunastu Porannych Gwiazd, jednak w środku głęboko kryję się chłopak, który boi się stracić najbliższych, więc woli ich odepchnąć. Jeśli chodzi o wygląd to dość przystojny wysoki bo mający 189 cm, wzrostu, ciemny blondyn wygolony po bokach na nieco krótki irokez. Mający liczne blizny na ciele, praktycznie zawsze z fajkiem w ustach i wódką czy innym alkoholem w rękach. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. ''Lista opowiadań:'' # '''En Konge -(z nordyckiego: Jeden Król) jest to opowiadanie na podstawie mitu albo raczej baśni o czerwonym kapturku, opowiada o konflikcie dwóch ras, Lykanów bestii potrafiących używać magii i zmieniać się w potworne kreatury, oraz ludzi, a w centrum zainteresowań jest młoda i mała panienka, listonoszka, która zajmuje się wojskowymi korespondencjami. Opowiada o białowłosej ubranej w czerwony mundurek z kapturem dziewczynie, o jednym mroźnie błękitnym, a drugim dziko zielonym oku. Dość niska, bo 152cm wzrostu, figura niczego sobie, choć trochę przypakowana, ma bliznę idącą od pępka przez przestrzeń między piersiami kończąc się na prawym ramieniu. Nosi białe rękawiczki i dwie katany, jedna po jednej druga po drugiej stronie, a poza tym torebkę listonosza. # HANSEL - Opowiadanie o młodym Łowcy Czarownic, który już niedługo będzie cały nimi otoczony. Chłopak, którego złożono w ofierze, wymyka się z pracowni czarownic, wtedy trafia na chmarę innych, młodszych i nieco dziwnych czarownic, które starają się mu pomóc(?). # Piekielny Chłopiec - 'jest to historia opowiadająca, o świecie, przeznaczeniu i kościele, oraz chłopakowi, który postanawia sprzeciwić się diabłu. Ksiądz wychował szatańskiego Jezusa, teraz on stara się odwdzięczyć i zabić Ojca(Szatana). # 'Jajo Behemota '- Jest to opowiadanie, o tym by nie prosić o pomoc czegoś co nigdy jej nie oferowało oraz o tym co ludzie są gotowi zrobić by przetrwać. Zwłaszcza gdy wojna trwa, a w obozach jest dużo mięsa do eksperymentów. # 'Nowi Bogowie - Opowiadanie o Bogach i ich dzieciach. Rok temu chodziłem, z dziewczyną, fanką Percyego Jacksona, to dla niej chciałem to napisać, ale zanim skończyłem się rozeszliśmy. Trudno. W każdym razie, będzie to opowiadanie o synu Hefajstosa, Boga ognia. Chłopak zostaje zaproszony do szkoły, która otworzy przed nim wrota świata pełnego magii jak i cierpienia # 13 Apostów - Opowieść ta to o apokalipsie, rozpoczyna się od zwykłego poranka, młodego chłopaka, mieszkającego samemu. Chłopak w wiadomościach i od szkolnych znajomych dowiaduje się, że ostatnio wszyscy z wyjątkiem kobiet w wieku 12-30 lat zaczynają chorować na nieznaną chorobę, która po 3 dniach kończy się niespodziewanym zawałem. Chłopak nie wie co zrobić, boi się o przyjaciół i własne zdrowie jak się okazuję choroba to początek Apokalipsy i tylko wierzchołek jego problemów. Chłopak jest synem upadłej anielicy, która po poczęciu syna, niedługo potem umarła, zostawiając mu pieniądze na utrzymanie i nadzieje, że nikt go nie zauważy. # To co czeka samobójców - Jest to opowiadanie o chłopaku, który budzi się w stacji, jakby kosmicznej, jakby na słońcu, lub eksplodującym meteorycie, okazuje się, że to przystanek, przez który przechodzą grzesznicy, by zostać na wieki wrzuconym do piekła. Chłopak uznany za samobójcę(sam tego nie pamięta), dostaje od Sądu ostatecznego propozycję, 100 lat służby u bram łączących piekło z ziemią, albo wieczna tułaczka po piekle. Mimo, że kilku wyśmiało propozycję i wybrało piekło, on wraz z paroma wybrańcami, wybrał służbę i tu rozpoczyna się jego przygoda. Poznaje on demony, anioły, musztrę oraz szorstkość wojska. # Impudens:Bogowie siódmego świata - Jest to opowiadanie o młodym elfie, wróżce, która przemierza świat 7 Bogów natury, by odnaleźć osadę, bezpieczną przystań dla jego pobratymców, ponieważ zima się zbliża, a Klan Phalangiorum stara się dorwać tych, którzy przeżyli ich pierwsze uderzenie. Przygoda pełna, brutalności świata, miłości oraz nadziei na lepszą przyszłość. # Elfy, Ludzie i Demony '- Opowiada ona, o życiu, albo raczej poszukiwaniach prawdy, młodego rycerza/maga/podróżnika, którego ciało toczy klątwa, a on pochłonięty w połowie dobrą magią, a w połowie demoniczną skazą, szuka odpowiedzi, na pytanie kto i po co im zrobił to jemu i co oznacza numer wytatuowany na jego potylicy. Czy mu się to uda? Czy da radę ocalić siebie oraz dożyć spokojnej starości pracując w karczmie, te i więcej odpowiedzi w opowiadaniu. # 'Wampirza Epidemia '- opowiadanie czas akcji rok 3013, ziemia od 108 lat pogrążona jest w walce z wirusem, który istoty ludzkie zmienia w coś przypominającego wampira, rosną kły, czasem uszy robią się szpiczaste, rośnie siła i ogólna sprawność fizyczna, wirus możne być również przenoszony na zwierzęta, wtedy zwierzęta mogą być telepatycznie kontrolowane przez wyżej gatunkowych ludzi. # 'Ostatni (Chyba)Człowiek - Czas akcji to rok 5312 rok, ziemia przeżyła wiele kataklizmów, praktycznie nie ma już zwierząt, które istnieją teraz. Gatunek ludzki jest tylko jednym z wielu, dominujących na planecie, podczas gdy prawdopodobnie ostatnia ludzka kolonia, tuła się po świecie odkrywają oni niesamowite rzeczy, przedmioty mające ponad 2 tysiące lat, historie o jakich nie słyszeli, gatunki o jakich nie słyszeliśmy, my czy grzyb, który całkowicie odmieni ich pogląd na ludzi czy człowieczeństwo. # Tanuki w Puszce - Opowiadanie, którego główny bohater to Tanuki, ludzie zawarli pakt z Tanuki, co pokolenie, środkowa córka, zostanie narzeczoną syna rodu, by umocnić więź między ludźmi i Tanuki. Jednak tym razem ktoś stara się powstrzymać ślub, a jego dzień jak i dzień przesilenia letniego już tuż tuż. Kto stara się skłócić rody? Czy młodość pokona zawiść? Czy nasz Tanuki, który uwielbia się wygłupiać, zmądrzeje i rozwiąże zagadkę? Przeczytajcie, a się dowiecie. # Byli sobie ludzie - Historia, która opowiada o czasach w których, nazwa planety... ziemia już dawno została zapomniana, na ziemi górują teraz kosmici, a korporacja Homo Sapiens, postara się to zmienić, stworzyli idealnego człowieka, homunkulusa o umiejętnościach przystosowawczych na najwyższym poziomie, czy uda mu się odzyskać honor ludzkości? Możliwe, ale czy on w ogóle będzie tego chciał no i czy spotka kogoś kto go przekona... Sam w końcu człowiekiem nie jest, a ludzkim sztucznym bytem. # [[Kroniki Magicznych Dziewczynek|'Kroniki Magicznych Dziewczynek']] - Wymyślona przede mnie historia o magicznych dziewczynkach, bardzo sławnych w Japonii Mahou Shojou, jednak to nie takie proste, nie jestem fanem lolitek, czy przesłodzonych serii. W moim opowiadaniu, owe Mahou Shojou mają 16-23 lata, są raczej gotkami, lub po prostu takimi raczej wyzwolonymi dziewczynami. Farbowane włosy, czarne ciuchy i tatuaże w tym piercing to u nich norma, dziewczyny w różnych sytuacjach uzyskają od brodatego mężczyzny różdżki z gwiazdą na końcu, różdżki te będą zmieniały ich ubrania w typowe ciuszki Mahou Shojou czyli tak potocznie mówiąc oczojebne kolorowe krótkie spódniczki i koronkowe koszuleczki czy temu podobne stroję, ta seria ma wyśmiewać właśnie Mahou Shoujo, Poza tym przeciwnicy tych dziewczyn, będą prawdziwymi demonami, raz będzie takich, który wymusza samobójstwa, inny skala ludzi nieuleczalną chorobą, inny będzie wysysał duszę, a jeszcze inny będzie po prostu gigantyczny i będzie zjadał ludzi, a to tylko kawałek tego co będzie się działo, do tego postaram się przedstawić nieco post apokaliptyczny podziemny świat magii oraz życie codzienne głównych bohaterek. # [[Pieśń Burzy|'Pieśń Burzy']] -Historia młodego chłopaka, polaka Adama Bielańskiego, który po przeprowadzce miał problem by się odnaleźć, zostawił za sobą wszystko, tylko teoretycznie, w głowie nadal ma przeszłość, a przyszłość nie wygląda za miło, choć na pewno ciekawie. W końcu pracę zaproponował mu sam Perun bóg piorunów, który zlecił mu straż nad jego ziemiami, gdyż czarna magia oraz zło rośnie w siłę. Oprócz mocno rozwiniętej i nieco zmodyfikowanej(bo przełożonej zgodnie z wolą autora) mitologii słowiańskiej, znajdą się też elementy chrześcijańskie i inne, jeśli chodzi o słowiańskość można zaobserwować podobieństwo do Wiedźmina, choć w czasach współczesnych, będzie ktoś nawet kto zajmował się "zabijaniem potworów", szalony staruszek, który pomoże głównemu bohaterowi stanąć na nogi gdy będzie trzeba. Poza tym będzie wiedźma, wilkołak, wampir i pożeracz demonów, a to tylko kilku bohaterów z całej gamy jaka będzie w opowiadaniu. Fabuła pierwszej części, będzie rozwijać bohaterów, w drugiej zostanie zderzony ze sobą świat chrześcijan(choć nie do końca) i słowian na dość palącym się pod nogami gruncie. # [[Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Road of Lucario|'Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Road of Lucario']] -Historia mojego ulubionego pokemona Lucario, od czasu gdy obudził się na plaży w formie Riolu, opowiada o seriach już po pokemon Sun/Moon, jednak występują w niej również ataki, których pokemony mogły się nauczyć w poprzednich wersjach, oraz tak zwane pokemony z obciążeniami genetycznymi, czyli posiadające rodziców różnych gatunków i fizycznie będące hybrydami tych pokemonów. Będą też grubszy i chudsze wersję pokemonów czy z różnymi usprawnieniami, poza tym pokemony będą mogły w walce użyć/trzymać 3 przedmiotów, u Lucario będą one zmienne. Na pewno seria będzie pod się luźno trzymała gier, a bliżej jej będzie do wersji anime dla dorosłych. Historia jest pisana w nieco poważniejszym klimacie. # [[Konge: Nowy władca|'Konge: Nowy władca']] # [[Sen Dantego|'Sen Dantego']]-wiktoriańska Anglia, w jednej z kopalni odkopano gigantyczny kamień, czerwony, którego środka emanowało światło, nagle ludzie z miasteczek znajdujących się niedaleko zaczęli chorować, choroba objawiała się ciemniejszą karnacją, gorączkę oraz wyrostkami rosnącymi na głowie i plecach, te na głowie przypominały rogi, a te na plecach jakby szpony połączone błoną, jakby małe skrzydełka, opisane w biblii jako diabelskie, zakopanie kamienia, oraz zabicie chorych i spalenie ciał nie zatrzymało rozprzestrzeniania się choroby. Po jakimś czasie chorzy przestali umierać, lecz zaczęli niekontrolowanie zmieniać się z powrotem w ludzi i potem ponownie w demony. Poza tym doszło im posiadanie paru super mocy, jak to mówili wieśniacy, jak pyrokineza, super siła, latanie. Wyjątkowe jednostki uzyskały jeszcze inne umiejętności, jednak chorzy nadal byli traktowani jak odszczepieńcy, jak gorsi... Nasz Bohater to młody 20 letni student medycyny, który właśnie kończył 1 rok gdy wybuchła epidemia.